ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Memories Last Forever
Memories Last Forever 'is the ninth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot Joseph Chadwick, the leader of the remaining faction of Forever Knights, calls a meeting concerning how they are going to have a resurgence in power. Sir Morton, one of the members, suggests a revival. Chadwick asks him to clarify, and he says that Ascalon, combined with Sir George's remnants, could bring him back to life and recover what is left of the Forever Knights' factions. This is agreed upon by the members of the group, and they all raise their swords upon leaving. Azmuth is working in his laboratory, trying to make sure that Galvan Prime is up to par in employment and in inventory. He then hears a crash, and a group of men screaming. Azmuth runs to see his main office where he keeps his inventions, and sees that Ascalon is missing. On Earth, Ben and Albedo are talking and discussing plans. Azmuth then calls them through Ben's computer, and says that Ascalon is missing. Once he sees Albedo, Azmuth becomes concerned as to why he is on Ben's team. Ben defends Albedo by saying that he has reformed and wants to help in the war. He also tells him that the Ultimatrix should be fixed if he makes a great effort. Sighing, Azmuth agrees to the compromise and wishes the two of them luck. Ben and Albedo, deciding not to use a ship, turn into Chromastone and Negative Big Chill respectively in order to reach Galvan Prime. Within a short period of time, they make it and attempt to find out where the Knights went. Albedo suggests Azmuth's tower, and they head towards the tower. The Forever Knights, after defeating several security drones, see Ascalon and grab it. They then head to Mount Rushmore, using their robotic horses. The ashes of Sir George were left here after Diagon struck him by lightning, killing him two years ago. Once they make it, they go to the hole where George's ashes were left. Chadwick picks them up, while Morton raises up Ascalon. Albedo and Ben realize that they were too late when they came to the tower and saw that Ascalon is missing. The two go to the windows of the tower to see that Galvan Prime, along with the other planets, was shaking. Leaving Ben with no other choice, he asks Albedo to turn into Negative Alien X and reform the planetary balance. Albedo angrily says no, because the form caused him to stay motionless for an entire year. Ben, annoyed, does it himself and once again traps himself in the middle of an argument between Bellicus and Serena, Alien X's other personalities. Serena is happy to see Ben, while Bellicus groans, asking what the issue is this time. Ben states that the balance of planetary motion has been disrupted, and Bellicus says that Ascalon, the sword Ben used before, has been tampered with. Meanwhile, Sir Morton has a bright light coming from Ascalon, and it shoots right at George's ashes. The ashes start moving around in a circle, until the body of an old man is seen. That man was Sir George. The Knights all go down on one knee, including Sir Morton. George asks where he is and what is going on, and the knights all say that he died and has been brought back by the power of Ascalon. George takes the sword from Morton, and once again regains his youth. The Knights ask him to help in reforming the factions, as a large number was taken in the war with the Esoterica. He does not want to do it, as their mission is seemingly over. Morton says that a greater war is taking place, and George is convinced in the process. George and the Knights all raise their swords and chant for war. Albedo is starting to get impatient and almost wants to transform, but Ben turns back after an agreement was made with Bellicus and Serena. The galaxy shakes again, only to reform. Ben says that the Forever Knights, according to his personalities in Alien X, have taken Ascalon to revive Sir George, and have succeeded in their cause. Albedo also knows that the Forever Knights and Ben have a common enemy, and Chadwick calls Ben, saying that the truce has been made permanent. 'Major Events' *Sir George is revived. *The Forever Knights make their Omniwars debuts, and join the resistance. * Alien X makes his Omniwars ''debut(by Ben) 'Omnimatrix IV Alien Debut' *Alien X ( The Omniwars debut) 'Characters' *Forever Knights( Joseph Chadwick, Sir Morton, Red Ninja; first re-appearance; main characters of this episode) *Ben Tennyson *Albedo *Bellicus and Serena( first re-appearance) *Sir George( revived; first re-appearance) 'Aliens Used' '''By Ben;' *Chromastone *Alien X(first re-appearance) By Albedo; *Big Chill(first re-appearance by Albedo) Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1 Category:Episodes